


"You're so weird."

by icemakestars



Series: ♡ 100 WAYS TO SAY "I LOVE YOU" ♡ [62]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, Maid Fetish, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:08:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27446134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icemakestars/pseuds/icemakestars
Summary: They discovered the kink by accident.
Relationships: Gray Fullbuster/Lucy Heartfilia
Series: ♡ 100 WAYS TO SAY "I LOVE YOU" ♡ [62]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1283213
Comments: 1
Kudos: 28
Collections: Gray





	"You're so weird."

**Author's Note:**

> Returning from a hiatus with graylu smut? literally nobody is surprised.

They discovered the kink by accident.

It was their first Halloween as a couple, and Lucy felt it was too early for matching costumes. They arrived at the party separately, with Gray dressed up as a demonic hybrid and Lucy in a skimpy maid outfit. She hadn't told Gray about her costume before, and it showed; he was startled, in total awe, staring at Lucy with a mix of disbelief and lust. 

She was in his lap less than an hour later, bundled into a spare room of the house party, stocking-clad thighs straddling Gray as his hands gripped her ass, pulling her on and off of his engorged cock. 

"Feels so good." He moaned, dragging the fake blood from his mouth across Lucy's skin. 

Gray kissed her neck slowly, lingering on her throat as he scraped the surface with his teeth. The blonde gasped, clenching herself over him, forehead resting on his sweat-slicked hair. 

"I want to make you come... master." She whispered the word in his ear, teeth pulling on Gray's lobe as his hands tightened over her costume, pulling her down hard onto his cock as he shivered with the effect of his orgasm. 

Lucy let out a breathless laugh, knotting her hands in Gray's hair as he panted. 

"You're so weird." She teased lightly, pressing kisses across Gray's nose and cheeks. He caught her lips between his own, holding her in place as he slid out of her. 

Lucy rolled onto her back and Gray followed, laying across her body and pulling gently at the ribbons in her hair. 

"You made me feel so good." Gray murmured, spreading Lucy's legs once again with his calloused hands. "Allow me to return the favour." 


End file.
